ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Bat
The are an alien race from the planet Bat. The first Alien Bat was aiming to conquer both Earth and the Land of Light, and a second one appeared in the World of Ultraman Saga, controlling Hyper Zetton. The second had a follower who pursued Ultraman Zero after defeating his master. Subtitle: History Return of Ultraman The final alien to attack earth during Ultraman Jack's time, Alien Bat knew he would have to deal with the Ultra in his conquest of the universe, and to protect himself, he recruited the only monster that nearly managed to kill an Ultra: Zetton. In order to prepare his invasion, Alien Bat kidnapped a young girl and boy whom were close to Goh. He trapped the two inside a baseball stadium and psychologically tortured Goh with nightmares of Zetton taking down Ultraman. Alien Bat soon lead Goh to the stadium, confronting him and showing him his hostages. As Jack was approaching them, Bat's Zetton and began attacking Japan. Goh tried to transform, but Jack's fear of Zetton's legacy refused to allow Goh to transform. To further mock Jack's cowardice, Bat ordered Zetton to destroy the city he was in, as well as MAT's home base, leaving them both completely destroyed. With their base destroyed, MAT had no choice but to fix Goh's fighter against the invaders, now that all the other crafts were eliminated. MAT attacked Bat in his lair, causing the invader to grow into a giant size to join Zetton in his attack. Bat tried to help the fight, but he was forced back by now provoked Ultraman Jack. As Zetton overpowered the Ultra, Bat clipped Jack's knees, making both him and Zetton able to pummel him. But Jack managed to use the Ultra Cross, impaling Bat through the chest and killing the egotistical alien. Trivia *Alien Bat's roar is a reused Toho monster, Gorosaurus roar. Ultraman Saga Another Alien Bat reappeared as one of the many villains in the film, Ultraman Saga. In this film, the Alien Bat is the creator of the newly-powered version of Zetton, Hyper Zetton. Alien Bat has also abducted nearly the entire human race on Earth (from a different universe,) with the exception of a small amount of survivors, which he plans to use their collective fear and despair as a food source for Hyper Zetton and also has several monsters under his control. He plans on using Hyper Zetton as his weapon to bring death to the universe and thus views himself as a god. In the film, Alien Bat was first seen terrorizing the survivors to amplify their fear by unleashing Gomess (S) and Gubila to attack them, but his plans were abruptly halted by Ultraman Cosmos and Ultraman Zero stopped the monsters' assault. Unamused by the monsters' failures, Alien Bat murdered them in cold blood and warned them that his creation would be nearly complete. Once Giganto Zetton was completed, he unleashed the giant monster to attack both Ultras, and after a long and vicious battle, Ultraman Dyna was revived by Team U, who joined the two ultras in killing Giganto Zetton. Alien Bat however was not finished, as so he merges both his own fortress and himself with Gigano Zetton's remains, transforming it into Hyper Zetton; his ultimate weapon. Together, both Alien Bat and Hyper Zetton easily disposed of the three Ultras together, however once they combined to form Ultraman Saga, the super ultra and Hyper Zetton were evenly matched in strength. With the additional help of Team U, Ultraman Saga took his battle with Hyper Zetton into space, where he finally destroyed Zetton and Alien Bat with the Maximum Saga attack. Trivia *It is stated that this Alien Bat was an elite from his home world and the intentions of his plans was to destroy the Ultramen *In this film, Alien Bat is given a drastic redesign. In this film, Bat appear to be more mechanical in appearance, also he is more slender and defined in physique as opposed to the original appearance which looks more chubby. Also, this Bat Alien has hands, whereas the original had crab-like claws. Also in the film, he is sometimes seen hanging from the ceiling of his ship, giving him the likeness and appearance of an actual Bat. *In a scrapped scenario to the film, Alien Bat was to combat surviving scientists on Earth. Alien Bat's design in this scenario had him wear a suit and a mask that made him heavily resembled that of the famous comic book hero, Batman. **Also, his head resembles Ultron, the supervillain from Marvel franchise. *Unlike his original incarnation, this Alien Bat does not seem to possess any of his past superpowers. Although, he seems more intelligent than in previous appearances. *As revealed in Ultraman Retsuden, Alien Bat also uses the Gransphere (from Ultraman Dyna) to control several monsters he revives from the dead to serve him. Ultraman Zero: Killer the Beatstar The second Alien Bat also appeared in the prequel for the film, Ultraman Saga Although not physically appearing in the film, after Beatstar was confronted by Ultraman Zero, he reveals to him the goal of his master and creator: the evil Alien Bat. His desire to become the ultimate lord of science had lead him to create Beatstar, the ultimate computer in the universe causing the destruction of many planets and probably galaxies. He created a ship made of the destroyed planets, and was given to his creation Beatstar. Ultra Zero Fight In the mini-series, Ultra Zero Fight, another Alien Bat, who was a related to the one from Ultraman Saga, appeared. This Alien Bat was named . Gurashie traveled to the Monster Graveyard and revived Telesdon, Gudon, Sadora and Bemular. Ultraman Zero easily defeated the first wave, thanks to his recently acquired ability to change forms. Alien Bat Gurashie then unleashed four more powerful monsters: Red King, Gan-Q, Galberos and Bemstar, whom will be given the title "The Four Beast Warriors of Hell". When Zero jumped to clash with the monsters, Bat shot a beam that trapped Zero in a Techtor Gear made from the restless souls of the monsters he defeated, severely hampering his fighting ability. Gurashie made his Redking evolve into its EX form, who beat Zero with its powerful arms. Zero tried to gather himself, but Gurashie triggered the Tector Gear into electrocuting Zero, and EX Red King knocked him unconscious. Later, Zero was able to defeat EX Red King, but was sent into a dimension where he was forced to fight himself by Galberos. After that, Zero defeated Gan Q and Bemstar. However, the souls of the four dead monsters would be absorbed by Gurashie in order to allow him to transform into his giant sized form. Although the battle began in the Ultra's favor, Gurashie had managed to overpower Ultraman Zero by revealing his friend Pigmon was part of his experiments to revive dead monsters. If Gurashie dead so to would Pigmon. Unable to focus, Zero was at the alien's nonexistent mercy but survived when he managed to split apart into StrongCorona and LunaMiracle modes and manage to turn the tables. LunaMiracle Zero then use a purifying technique to free the trapped monster spirits inside Gurashie Alien Bat, the then purified souls left Gurashie's body peacefully. With the loss of his power Gurashie became infuriated which gave StrongCorona Zero the chance to grab him and use the Ultra Hurricane to throw him into the air where the same technique held him in place as StrongCorona finished of Gurashie with the Garnet Buster as LunaMiracle Zero saved Pigmon from being destroyed with Alien Bat. Data - Redman ver.= Redman version Stats *Height: 2.3 *Weight: 80 kg *Origin: Unknown Powers and Weapons Unknown }} }} Heisei= - Gurashie= Alien Bat Gurashie Stats *Height: 2.5 ~ 50 m *Weight: 80 kg ~ 28,000 t *Origin: Unknown Powers and Weapons *Monster Revival: Gurashie can revive monsters on the Monster Graveyard. *Dark Techtor Gear Prison Ray: Gurashie can imprison Ultraman Zero inside a Techtor Gear made of restless monster souls by firing a purple ray. *Soul Absorb: By absorbing monster souls, he can become giant and increase in power. *Sword: Alien Bat Gurashie can create a sword to use in combat. Weakness By removing the monster spirits from Gurashie, he will become vulnerable. Alien Bat Dark Techtor Gear Prison Ray.png|Dark Techtor Gear Prison Ray Alien Bat Soul Absorb.png|Soul Absorb Alien Bat Sword.png|Sword }} }} Other media Redman Alien Bat reappeared in episodes 121, 123, 126, and 127 of the series, Redman. Trivia *The Alien Bat suit from The Return of Ultraman was reused for Alien Bat's appearance in this series. *In episode 121, Alien Bat teams up with Alien Icarus to battle Redman. *In episode 123, Alien Bat teams up with Draculas to battle Redman. *In episodes 126 and 127, Alien Bat teams up with Beacon and Sadora to battle Redman. Gallery Alien-Bat 0.jpg AlienBat.png|Alien Bat in The Return of Ultraman batto.jpg|Ultraman Jack vs Alien Bat Alien-Bat.jpg|Alien Bat in Redman Alien Bat new.png|Alien Bat's artwork for Ultraman Saga Alien-Bat 2.jpg Batty.png|Alien Bat Aleinbat.png|Alien Bat in Ultraman Saga Ultrmn Retsuden Aln Bt.png|Alien Bat Gurashie in Ultra Zero Fight Alien Bat and monsters.jpg Alien Bat and The Four Beast Warriors of Hell.jpg|Gurashie with The Four Beast Warriors of Hell Ultrmn rtsdn aln Bt vs Zr.png|Gurashie being defeated by two Zero Category:The Return of Ultraman Category:Seijin Category:Aliens Category:Return of Ultraman Kaiju Category:Villains Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Antagonists Category:Final Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju